HOT AND COLD
by Lore de Lawliet
Summary: Las desventajas de una relación a distancia.


**TÍTULO: **HOT AND COLD

**Summary: **Las desventajas de una relación a distancia.

* * *

**Desventaja Uno: Horarios**

Era casi medianoche, el ruido de los niños y adolescentes había desaparecido. El departamento se encontraba iluminado sólo por la luz de la pantalla de una laptop en cuanto su dueño ingresó al recinto.

Norman suspiró, estirando sus brazos para relajar los tensos músculos. Acababa de finalizar su inspección nocturna por el edificio central donde se quedaban la mayoría de sus hermanos desde que llegaron al mundo humano. Hubiera acabado horas antes sino fuera porque Don lo arrastró a participar junto con Gillian y Hayato en un juego que acababan de descubrir: Twister.

Todo iba bien considerando que él logró ponerse encima de los dos varones en una pose muy incómoda con Don oliéndole el trasero. De pronto Gillian hizo un mal movimiento y cayó encima suyo. Para su mala suerte, el escuadrón de Lambda, fiel y sobreprotector, apareció de la nada y se desató el pandemonio.

Felizmente pudo domar a las fieras gracias a la ayuda de Ray y su lasaña recién salida del horno. El pirómano siempre se manifestaba en los momentos oportunos y Norman estaba reconsiderando la idea de acompañarlo en su viaje al volcán Vesubio.

El joven prendió las luces de su casa y miró la hora que señalaba el reloj de la cocina. ¡Por un demonio, ya había amanecido en el otro mundo!

Corrió hacia su computadora y la llevó consigo a su habitación. Una vez ahí se dejó caer en su cama y tecleó a la velocidad de la luz su contraseña de Skype. Esperó por unos eternos segundos para que ingresara a su cuenta. El internet estaba un poco lento y Norman no dudó en bloquear con gusto el Fornite y Youtube de la red local.

_Sorry, not sorry… Thoma y Lani._

Cuando, contra viento y marea, logró ingresar, vio que _ella_ ya estaba conectada y le mensajeó para empezar la video llamada.

Mientras cargaba el video, se desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa y se pasó una mano por su cabello para acomodar sus rebeldes mechones. Tal vez debería echarse el gel que le regaló Vincent hace unos días…

– HEY NORMAN! – En la pantalla de la laptop se apreciaba sólo una enorme boca llena de migajas de pan.

El corazón de Norman se regocijó emocionado como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Ella continuó hablando y él la escuchaba atento, pero se debatía entre seguir admirando el movimiento de sus carnosos labios o bromear sobre el extraño ángulo de su cámara.

_Ah, quiero admirar toda su belleza._

La decisión fue tomada

– Emma, estás muy cerca.

– Oh, ¡lo siento!

Se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que ambos se echaron a reír a carcajadas. Así siempre empezaban la conversación todos los días. No era algo reciente que se comunicaran por ese medio.

Ya había transcurrido un año desde que ambos pagaron las consecuencias de sus acciones para poder traer paz a los niños ganado y demonios: Emma debía permanecer en el mundo demoníaco hasta que todos sus habitantes aceptaran al sumo sacerdote como nuevo gobernante ; y Norman, en el mundo humano, estaba sentenciado a tomar todos los días una dosis de medicamentos para poder alargar su esperanza de vida

– ¿Qué desayunaste hoy? – Preguntó el joven contemplando cómo su amada terminaba de beber un extraño líquido azul y eructaba seguidamente. ¡Incluso sus eructos resultaban finas melodías para los oídos de Norman!

– Música preparó un brebaje especial – Al momento que Emma tomó una servilleta y la pasó sobre la comisura de los labios, Norman tuvo unas ganas inmensas de atravesar la pantalla para llegar a su lado y limpiarla él mismo. No obstante, él terminaría ensuciando esa boquita de nuevo…

– Tu cara se ha puesto roja. ¿Hace calor por allá? – Añadió la chica antena muy curiosa por los repentinos gestos atolondrados que hizo su pareja.

– ¿Eh? No… ¡Sí! Sólo un poco. – replicó Norman, riéndose nervioso mientras jugueteaba con el reloj de su muñeca. – Ya se acerca verano y la temperatura es un poco alta por las noches. !Ah! Y la próxima semana iremos de excursión a Kyoto. – Buscaba desviar el tema de conversación.

– ¡Que genial!

Y , como siempre, se salió con la suya.

La charla continúo unas horas más hasta que la visión de Norman se tornaba en algunos momentos borrosa y varias veces reprimía sus bostezos. Por más que su cerebro le gritaba que cediera al sueño, él no se iba a rendir fácilmente. No quería desconectarse de Emma.

Si no podían estar juntos físicamente, al menos quería aprovechar cada oportunidad que tenía para verla y oírla, reír junto a ella, escuchar su día a día. La necesitaba tanto, pero su organismo ganó la batalla y sus ojos se cerraron.

Cuando Norman despertó, halló su laptop con la pantalla en negro. Emma ya no estaba, pero le dejó un mensaje con varias fotos vergonzosas de él en su séptimo sueño:

"_Duermes como un ángel que no planeó un genocidio jaaja. Te amo :) "_

Sonrió y tecleó rápidamente:

"_Nos vemos en unas horas, malvada pacifista. Te amo más __3__"_

**Desventaja Dos: Confianza**

– ¡Wow, mira esa gigantesca delantera!

– ¡Emma!

– ¿Qué? Es la verdad

– No te mande fotos del karaoke para que resaltes solo_ eso._

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó la risa de su amada y él suspiró, cogiendo una bebida. La joven , de enorme pechonalidad, frente a él le hizo una pregunta y tuvo que sacarse los audífonos.

– Disculpa, no te escuché.

– ¿Quieres bailar?

Y ahí iba la décima chica que rechazaba esa noche.

A lo lejos, la estridente voz de Don adornaba la animada reunión. Se encontraba en una cita grupal que Gillian había organizado para que Don pudiera encontrar a su media naranja y se alejara, por fin, de los peligros de Tinder. Norman y Ray fueron los primeros en rechazar la invitación, pero a Gillian nada se le escapaba y se adelantó a pedir "permiso" a sus novias.

No le sorprendió que Emma aprobara que su novio acompañe a brindar "apoyo emocional" a su amigo. Ella era tan...pura.

"_¿Y cómo le va a Don?"_

Norman levantó la vista de su celular y analizó la situación.

"_Se subió a una silla y está bailando una canción de Rosalía."_

"_¡No sé qué es, pero bien por él!"_

La reunión avanzaba y él continúo mensajeando con Emma. A su lado, Ray ya se había cubierto la cabeza con varias casacas para poder echarse una siesta. Varias universitarias se reunieron alrededor de Hayato por que lo encontraban "adorable". Al sentirse opacado, Don lo retó a una competencia de tragos y Norman supo que el desastre era inminente.

"_¿Bailaste con alguien?"_

Norman alzó una ceja mientras leía el reciente texto que mandó Emma.

"_No"_

"_Aburrido :P"_

La confianza era la base de una relación, sobretodo en una dónde estaban lejos el uno del otro. No obstante, ellos llevaban ese concepto a un nivel muy extremo.

– ¡Hola niño Ratri! – Lo saludó Sung Joo en un tono amistoso.

Norman apenas se inmutó a asentir. Odiaba que le recuerden sus verdaderos orígenes y el martirio de tener que llevar flores y oreos al tío Peter en el manicomio todos los domingos.

– Hola.

Era una tarde de invierno en que charlaba con Emma sobre la reciente rinoplastía de Nat y las crías de Susie y Oscar cuando el coreano irrumpió en la habitación vestido sólo con una toalla en la cintura.

A pesar que no era la primera vez que se ganaba con ver al demonio exhibiendo su fastidioso y atlético cuerpo, el impulso de traspasar la pantalla y clavarle una daga directo en su punto débil permanecía intacto.

El demonio se inclinó para hablarle a Emma en su idioma como si Norman no supiera hasta las jergas de ellos. Según lo que entendió, se iba a ir con Musica al templo y le preguntaba a la humana si se unía a la salida, pero ella declinó.

Cuando estuvieron solos de nuevo, Norman recibió una llamada de Ray para que almorzara con sus hermanos.

– Nos vemos mañana.

– Oye Norman…

– ¿Umm?

– Me gusta más tu cuerpo.

De pronto, el pálido rostro del chico enrojeció y no estaba seguro si moriría de vergüenza o felicidad.

**Desventaja Tres: Comunicación**

Emma cortó la llamada sin dejar que Norman se despidiera. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá y permaneció hecha una bolita hasta que Musica notó su estado anímico.

– ¿Estás bien?

Ella murmuró un simple "Cólicos" y su amiga, poco convencida, decidió dejarla sola. No la iba a presionar por el momento.

Su celular vibró y , luego de unos largos minutos, se fijó en la pantalla. Gilda le había mandado una serie de fotos de su familia en un Matsuri. Todos ataviados en kimonos y yukatas veían emocionados los fuegos artificiales. Phil ya había superado en altura a su mejor amiga, Carol tenía el cabello más largo, Bárbara lucía preciosa en el kimono, Gillian tenía apoyada la cabeza en el hombro de Nigel.

Se sentía tan sola, estancada en este mundo. Quería tanto estar junto a ellos, ser parte de su futuro. Cada día que pasaba, resultaba más difícil escuchar a Norman decirle adiós, y por eso, ella le cortaba primero.

Ya no eran suficientes esas horas de videollamadas.

Norman debía sentirse igual. Ella le había prometido que nunca lo dejaría solo y fue lo primero que incumplió. También era una mentirosa y él merecía algo, _alguien_ mejor.

Pero… ella era demasiado egoísta para dejarlo ir.

Ese sentimiento de culpa la llevó a aislarse por varios días hasta que una mañana en la que se encontraba cazando junto a Sung Joo, Musica apareció y le informó que Ray se contactó con ella dándole la noticia que Norman había recaído y las pastillas ya no le hacían efecto.

La sonrisa de Emma murió en sus labios y corrió a su refugio, desesperada por llegar a tiempo. La idea de cruzar al otro mundo cruzó por su mente. Si era Norman, no le importaba las consecuencias de sus acciones.

¡A la mierda el Dios demonio y la maldita promesa!

No, tenía que calmarse.

_No enloquezcas. Él está bien. _

_Él no puede morir. _

_Él no puede morir. _

_Él no puede morir. _

La frase se repitió en su cabeza una y otra vez mientras prendía su celular y esperaba que Norman contestara.

– ¡¿Emma?!

Una oleada de alivio recorrió sus venas cuando volvió a escuchar su voz.

– ¡Estás vivo!

– Claro que sí. – El joven sonaba sorprendido. – ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

– Es … q-que...Mu-musica… Ray...– Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y le costaba emitir una palabra con coherencia.

Esos dos la habían engañado para que dejara de huirle a Norman.

– Emma, no llores por favor. Lo que sea que te está pasando, vamos a encontrarle una solución.

– Norman…

– ¿Recuerdas que prometimos compartir nuestro dolor, miedos, sufrimientos?

Emma dejó salir una gran bocanada de aire y entendió que no podía ocultarle más esos pensamientos que tanto le atormentaban.

– Por supuesto que eres parte de nuestro futuro, tontita. – La regañó Norman luego que ella se desahogara. – Siempre te tenemos presente en nuestro día a día. Eres nuestra Emma, única e irremplazable. Todos esperamos ansiosos el día en que regreses a nosotros.

– Gracias por recordármelo. – respondió con los ojos brillantes y rojizos.

– No sabes lo inmensamente feliz que me hiciste cuando dijiste que me amabas antes que cruzase el portal. A pesar de la distancia, nuestro vínculo sigue siendo el mismo.

– ¡Síp, vivamos juntos, Norman!

– Vivamos juntos, Emma.

**Desventaja Cuatro: Sexo**

La primera vez que lo intentaron, Norman no estaba enterado que lo iban a hacer por que había regresado con un par de manzanas a su cuarto y en la pantalla de la laptop se apreciaba a Emma en ropa interior y de rodillas sobre la cama.

¿Tán rápido se desvistió?

– ¡¿E-Emma?!

– _Norman, te necesito._

Sus pezones estaban ya erectos y en su braga se mostraba claramente una pequeña mancha húmeda.

– _Norman, desvístete._

El mencionado, cada vez más sonrojado, no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero accedió a sus órdenes y se desabrochó la camisa. El repentino calor del ambiente y los jadeos de Emma llamándolo eran una combinación excitante.

Cuando ambos comenzaron a rozar sus partes íntimas, fueron interrumpidos por la súbita aparición de Ray.

– Oye, Norm…

Emma cayó de sentadera en el piso desapareciendo de la pantalla y Norman apenas alcanzó a tapar sus partes bajas con las sábanas.

El trío se quedó sumido en un incómodo silencio hasta que el chico de cabellos negros volvió a hablar:

– Anna dice que bajes para hacerte tus chequeos. – Salió del lugar dando un portazo dramático.

– ¿Estás bien? – Norman estiró el cuello, preocupado por que la cámara no le mostraba dónde se había caído su pareja.

Emma se puso de pie y se sentó sobre su cama, sonriente.

– Nos debe estar odiando.

– Ya se le pasará.

Ambos se sentían demasiado avergonzados como para volver a intentar poner en acción lo de antes así que se vistieron y terminaron viendo una película de Disney.

No obstante, a partir de esa fallida experiencia, se sintieron más osados y despreocupados.

– Hace mucho calor. – Se quejaba Emma, echándose aire con dos abanicos.

– Quítate la camiseta. – Bromeó Norman.

– ¡Tienes razón! – Y entonces procedió a realizar su sugerencia ante la atónita mirada del mayor.

Siguieron charlando, él trataba de mantener su vista fija en su cara, pero de vez en cuando sus ojos bajaban hasta sus desnudos pechos y ella se divertía observando su dilema.

De pronto, Emma se ocultó de la cámara y cuando Norman iba a hablar, vio a Musica, seria, asomada desde la ventana de su cuarto.

– Ya deben descansar.

Los dos dijeron un tímido "sí" y apagaron sus cámaras sin despedirse.

.

.

.

Había muchas desventajas para su relación a distancia, pero ellos siempre encontraban una forma de superarlas.

Incluso si tres años pasaran, si una década pasara, Norman y Emma estaban destinados a estar juntos de nuevo.

.

.

.

Y follar como conejos.

* * *

Ni idea qué fumé xD


End file.
